universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Slaven
Billy Slaven is the younger brother of Sonny Slaven, and is a major character in the Sonnyslavenproductions universe. Like his brother, he is also a Brony, and his favourite pony is Rarity. He also enjoys singing, using his laptop, and eating skittles. Entrance: Sports Bike. Billy arrives on the stage via a Sports Bike. Neutral B: Large Lasso Hold down B and Billy will charge up his lasso. Choose a direction to throw it. The longer he charges, the further it will go. If it touches an opponent before its full extent, he or she will get tied up. If he or she moves forward, they'll fall over and wiggle around to escape, damaging anyone they touch. There is no other way to escape. If the lasso's tip at its full extent touches someone, it will cause them knockback as well. Billy can aim for a ledge to recover, but he can also grab onto a wall or ceiling enabling him to walk on it. There are two ways to get off the surface: #Get attacked by something or someone to default Billy's center of gravity. #Walk the right way up again. Side B: Zombie Pinkman Hold down B like Brad's Up B to summon a Zombie Pinkman from Minecraft. Let go of B after it fully forms to send the monster forward. If he touches an opponent, he will strangle them simular to Michael Jackson's Zombies. Keep moving or press any button if you're being strangled to break out and kill the Pinkman. Until Billy uses Side B again, the zombies will continuously respawn for 30 seconds. Up B: Billy's Sing-Off On the ground, Billy sings a random song, causing damage to nearby surrounders. Like Jigglypuff, you cannot move whilst singing. If Billy is singing in the air, you can control him as he slowly floats down. The song he sings depends on the song playing on the stage. If there are no lyrics, Billy just makes up his own. Whether on land or air, Billy's singing is so awesome, he is immune to projectiles during the singing. Down B: Money Defence Billy says "Mother Freaking..." whilst Ollars are used to build up his power. As soon as he says "...Money!", anyone nearby gets blasted away. To prevent spamming, this move costs Ollars the player has collected. If Billy has at least 100% damage, he does not use any Ollars and can stun everyone on the stage, stunning more depending on the damage or how close the opponent is. (Note: A CPU Billy or Multiplayer battles do not have an Ollar count.) Using this move in Coin Battles gives Billy extra money, unless he spams it or gets hit during the power building. Final Smash: I am a Pigman! Billy says "Thriller Dance!", invincibly dancing in the background whilst a Giant Zombie Pigman walks across the stage 3 times attacking and KO'ing whoever he touches. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Ow! KO Sound #2: Oh my God! Star KO Sound: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Screen KO Sound: Stop it! Up Taunt: Billy sits at his laptop saying "Chill man, I said I'll fight you. But first, let me finish using my laptop" This angers any grumps or angry characters nearby, distracting them. Side Taunt: Says "Screw you, my Final Smash is better!" Down Taunt: *Beatboxes* Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Says "Let's celebrate!" and leaves whilst dancing. Option #2: Points to the losers saying "Look at them! Look at them and laugh!" Option #3: Does his Mother Freaking Money Pose. Option #4: (Only against Rarity) Looks at her sadly, saying "Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Option #5: (Only against Sonny Slaven) "Bill wins! Bill wins!" *Bawks like a chicken at Sonny* As a team with Sonny: They both rave together, the Rave Party Theme playing instead of the normal victory themes. As a team with Rarity: They both hug. Losage: Billy sits with his laptop, not really caring that he lost the battle. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Kicks the opponent while yelling "Kicked in yo' chest!" Neutral Attack: Slaps the opponent Combo: Hits the opponent 3 times with his "Screw you" meme. Side Tilt: Dash Attack: Charges forward with a lightsaber. Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Points upward with a lightsaber Side Smash: Punches the opponent, while an unknown voice in the background can be heard saying "De-Hacktivated!" Down Smash: Slams a guitar down on the ground. Grab Moves: Grab: Pummel: Forward Throw: Says "You can give up now, or you can beat it out!" and punches the opponent Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Raises a dollar sign upwards whilst saying "Eat money!". Down Throw: Drops a fake barbell on the opponent, while an unknown voice can be heard saying "Do it!" Moveset Music: Attitude City - NSP (Genesis Remix) KO Sounds and Taunts Music: Andrew WK - Party Party Party Victory Music: Belief - Watchu Want (feat. Karniege) Angry Boss Codec List of quotes in response to Billy's Up Taunt # Sonny Slaven- "This is stupid! This is freaking STUPID!!!" # Brad Till- "Stop winding me up!" # Harry Bradshaw- "Oh shut up! You don't deserve it!" # Brodi Welsford- "Think you can hold the battle up? Think again!" # Amanda- "Stop using that laptop...NOW!!!!" # Horrid Henry- "Silence, worm!" # Garfield- # Yuuki Ogata- "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" # Finn Palmer- "No you will not Bill, shut up!" # Angry Boss- "Shut up and fight, Bruceton rip-off!" # Personal Data Height Cartoon Size, slightly taller than Sonny. Weight Skinny Sickness * Sarcasm * Yuuki Ogata's stupidity (GODDAMMIT, YUUKI!!!) Powers * Summoning Zombie Pigmen (Sometimes Giant ones) * Tying People up with a Lasso * Abusing Copyright * Singing Hobbies * Eating Skittles * Singing * Using his Laptop * Playing Video Games * Being a Brony * Rap Battling others Classic Safari Story Pawlette Swaps * Billy * Red T-Shirt * Raribilly (Rarity Cosplay) * Nostalgia Critic Cosplay * Zombie Pigman * Italian Whiteboard Boss * Space Captain Trivia: * He is currently the youngest character in terms of source material, having made his debut in August 2015. * Billy was a candidate for Empty Slot 2. Unfortunately, he didn't win it, losing to Chadtronic. * According to Jack Mayhew, the reason Billy was added was because when Jack was revamping the roster, there was an unintentional blank space next to Sonny Slaven's picture, so Jack decided to add Billy to the roster to fill that blank space and complete the revamped roster. * Billy is one of the 7 playable characters who are aware of All Star Smashers. The others being Sonny Slaven, Brodi Welsford, Amanda the Panda, Smash Jarin, Hilary and Yuuki Ogata. Video I Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Sonnyslavenproductions Category:Rich Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Bronies Category:Male Category:Rapper Category:MLG Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Not So Grumps Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:Rarity Lover Category:British Category:Money Money Money Money Money Category:People who made a Mixtape Category:People called Billy Category:Meme Lover Category:Happy Characters Category:Semi-Annoying Category:Real Life Category:Teenager Category:Blue Category:People with Music Power Category:Music Lover Category:Gamer Category:Shouty Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:GoAnimate Category:College Student